Various types of carriers and carrier devices have been suggested in the prior art and have been used commerically for assemblying a predetermined number of containers, usually six, for ease of carrying.
Recently larger arrays of containers have been packaged into, for example, 12-pack arrays using either a single top gripping carrier device which obviously holds all of the 12 cans in a fixed array or a pair of six-packs with two unconnected carrier devices. Typical prior art devices that have been successful in this area are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,308, 4,385,691 and 4,385,690.
While the devices of the type shown or suggested above have been suitable for most applications, in certain situations, for example, when a can has an extremely polished or slippery finish, it is necessary to more firmly grip each individual six-pack array within the larger, 12-pack array to prevent relative movement of the individual six-packs within the larger array device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an encircling band carrier for a plurality of sub-package units which firmly retains the sub-package units relative to each other and to the encircling carrier band.
More clearly an object of this invention is to provide a multi-package device which incorporates an endless band and an intermediate band member having juncture regions which are designed to provide resilient engagement with substantially the entire periphery of individual package units contained within the outer band and more particularly with the corner containers in each individual package unit.
In achieving the foregoing objects in accordance with the present invention a plastic packaging device is provided which completely encircles a plurality of groups or arrays of cylindrical containers, such as, a double six-pack of cans or a double four-pack of bottles. A subsidiary dividing band is provided which lies between the sub-packages or individual arrays. The subsidiary dividing band includes a juncture at its interconnection with the outer band which is generally Y-shaped so that the corner cans in the innermost regions of each individual array is resiliently and firmly engaged to reduce relative movement between the sub-units or individual arrays and the bands and between each sub-unit.